


The Wheels on the Bus

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Dreams, Drabble, Fun, Gen, Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Dean has a weird dream about his Baby.





	The Wheels on the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from spn_bigpretzel on LJ DEW – the Impala and/or dreams.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, this is just for fun.

Dean often dreamed about driving the Impala.

Sometimes she was a boat, sometimes a plane - and one time she was a submarine, giving Dean a glimpse of the undersea world he’d only ever seen on National Geographic.

But she’d never been a freakin’ bus before. It was so frustrating; he had to keep stopping to let smelly, dirty, noisy strangers board his Baby. The last straw was a dude eating a hot dog with fried onions.

Dean stood up, yelling, “That’s it; everybody off, right the hell now,” startling his passengers.

Damn, he was never watching 'Speed' before bedtime again.


End file.
